


Good Vibrations

by lostinparallel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinparallel/pseuds/lostinparallel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets payback for that one time Ryan cut a hole in his desk. Ryan doesn’t complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T61HfHO7QLw%20) old but wonderful prank
> 
> lmao when was the last time I wrote something that wasn’t porn? I’m being serious.

He doesn’t talk to Ryan for three days.

Time crawls by, hours of editing and recording and meetings blurring together into one long stream of mediocrity. And every time Gavin bumps into Ryan in the corridor, the carpark, the lunch room, on his way to the office – he shuts Ryan down.

_“Good morning, Gavin.”_

_“Is it though, Ryan? Is it…?”_

Again.

_“We’re all heading out for lunch. I was wondering if—What…what’re you doing there, Gavin?”_

_“Well, I’ve learnt I can fit my tub of salad in the hole under my monitor.”_

_“Oh…’kay… So, are you coming or—?”_

_“No thank you, Ryan. I’ve got everything I need right here.”_

And again.

 _“Hey, man. Geoff wanted to know when you’re gonna be done editing Friday’s Let’s Play._ ”

_“Sorry, Ryan. I think I’ve lost something down the hole in my desk.”_

_“…What have you lost?”_

_“The toss I gave.”_

Needless to say, Gavin is getting pretty tired of finding new and creative ways to ignore Ryan. It’s not that he’s still mad at the other man because, really, Gavin is well over it. But, the sheer level of meticulous arseholery that went into Ryan wiring up a device and knifing a goddamn hole in Gavin’s desk _purely_ for the sake of pissing him off, well… it was almost admirable.

Gavin hadn’t taken Ryan for the cheeky type but it was no matter. Gavin liked cheeky.

When Friday does eventually roll around Gavin _does_ have the completed Minecraft Let’s Play, ready to be released. Cracking his knuckles, he clicks ‘upload’ and waits. Minutes tick by with him staring intently at the clock hung up on the Achievement-Hunter-green wall. The moment the minute hand strikes one in the afternoon, Gavin bounds out of his office chair.

Lunch time.

Meaning, any minute now, Ryan is going to stroll in and grab his car keys to take the crew out to Chipotle.

There’s a knock on the door followed by a low grunt of “Ow. Fuck,” and then Ryan is shuffling into the room, his arms full of beat-up computer hardware.

“Ryan! There you are, and right on time,” Gavin says, stepping straight into Ryan’s personal bubble and smiling innocently.

“Oh—hey, Gavin… I didn’t know you were still here.” Ryan fumbles with the battered tech before depositing it on the lumpy sofa tucked away in the corner of the office. He blushes at the questioning look Gavin shoots him, awkwardly scratching the nape of his neck. “Uhh, it’s leftover prop stuff from last night’s shoot.”

Gavin lets out an airy laugh, not really caring why Ryan has been carrying a mountain of busted PC parts around.

“Great. Anyway, Ryebread I was thinking—”

“That’s never a good sign,” Ryan snorts.

“—Oi,” Gavin thumps him on the arm and the other man grins, rubbing his bicep like it actually hurt. The _nerve_ of that guy. Gavin tries and fails to not be distracted by the bright smile Ryan flashes him. “I was _thinking_ that you and I should have lunch together at my house. My treat.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? I don’t recall doing anything to deserve such a treat.”

“Trust me, you’ve done _plenty._ ”

**

The drive to Gavin’s place is carried out in relative silence. Of course, Ryan is the one driving them because Gavin still doesn’t have a license, so Gavin spends the journey fiddling with the different buttons on the car’s dashboard and laughing every time Ryan slaps his hand away.

He hadn’t thought to clean up before inviting Ryan over and his kitchen resembles a nuclear battlefield more than it does a place to eat. It’s not important though. If Gavin is as good as reading people as he thinks he is then they won’t be spending much time downstairs.

He leads Ryan inside and even pulls out his date’s chair like a _proper gentleman_ before heading to the fridge to grab them some nosh.

They make pleasant conversation as they eat a batch of salmon sandwiches – store bought because Geoff refuses to make Gavin packed lunches anymore since he moved out of The Ramsey’s house.

It’s nice.

There was no pretending that Gavin hadn’t missed Ryan’s company over the past week of giving him the cold shoulder. For once, they chatted about things other than work and Ryan smiled a lot, which was still distracting as all hell, giving the butterflies swirling inside Gavin’s stomach a sugar rush.

When they finish eating, Gavin pushes his plate of discarded bread crusts away from him, sighing contently. He stretches his legs and his foot bumps against Ryan’s calf. Ryan smirks, nudging back with the tip of his shoe. But before their little game of footsie can continue, Gavin clears his throat and gestures for them to stand.

“How about we go upstairs?”

Ryan’s lips part ever so slightly. “I… w-what?”

“The tour, Ryan,” Gavin explains, rolling his eyes at Ryan’s flustered expression. “This _is_ the first time you’ve been in my apartment, isn’t it?”

Ryan nods, a minute jerk of his head. “Oh, right.”

Unlike most other apartment tours, Gavin doesn’t describe or give details on anything they pass by as they head upstairs, simply leading them to his bedroom.

Ryan steps inside, glancing aimlessly around. “Y’know, subtlety isn’t one of your strong suits.”

“It sure is one of yours, though,” Gavin says, closing the door. “Well, judging by the hole you cut into my desk…”

Ryan throws his hands up in exasperation. “ _Gavin,_ you’re not _still_ pissed about the vibration motors prank, are you?”

Gavin saunters forwards. “Does it look like I’m pissed to you?”

Ryan backs away. “It _looks_ like you’re coming on to me.”

“And is that a problem?”

“It is if you’re pissed at me.”

Gavin stops and bows his head. He exhales slowly, glancing up at Ryan from the corner of his eye.

“…I’m not pissed at you, Rye.”

Ryan’s shoulders relax. “Oh… Good.”

“I’m impressed.”

Gavin starts forwards again, closing the distance between them until they’re mere inches apart. Ryan’s warm breath ghosts across his cheek, a gentle wingbeat.

Ryan doesn’t move, as though one twitch of a finger will shatter whatever it is between them. His eyes are wide and bluer than Gavin thought humanly possible, a glimmer of hope shining in his open expression. So, Gavin stands on his tiptoes and pulls Ryan down until their lips touch.

Ryan kisses him slowly, deliberately, mapping out Gavin’s body with gentle brushes of fingertips across tanned skin. And then he pulls away, leaving Gavin dizzy.

Ryan’s hands settle on his hips.

“Impress me.”

Gavin shoves him hard, hard enough that Ryan topples back onto the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress with a muffled thump. Gavin follows, climbing onto the bed with Ryan and straddling his hips.

He kisses Ryan again, this time more heatedly, tongues exploring open mouths and teeth scraping against swollen lips. Ryan grunts, a low guttural sound, and heat pools in Gavin’s gut. He pulls away, moving to kiss along Ryan’s jaw.

Gavin worries Ryan’s earlobe between his teeth. He slides down to bite at Ryan’s neck, sucking bruising kisses into the soft skin.

Ryan cups his face with large hands, guiding his mouth back to his own. When Gavin drags his teeth against Ryan’s bottom lip, he moans and Gavin breaks the kiss, breathless.

“Too much clothing,” he pants, fingers tracing the collar of Ryan’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes.

Gavin leans away as Ryan yanks his own t-shirt over his head. He then starts unbuttoning Gavin’s shirt with one hand, using the other to unbuckle and remove his belt before unzipping his pants and kicking them onto the carpeted floor.

Gavin can feel Ryan, hard beneath him, even through the denim of his jeans. His breath hitches in his throat, tongue darting between his teeth.

He can taste Ryan on his tongue.

“You’re not naked—” Ryan’s pupils are dilated, a hungry blackness swallowing his irises. “Why are you not naked?”

Gavin pushes Ryan back onto the mattress, his hands splaying across broad shoulders.

“That isn’t about me,” he says coolly.

Gavin palms Ryan through his boxers and Ryan swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing tantalizingly in his throat. Gripping the waistband, Gavin tugs Ryan’s underwear down, across his strong thighs and firm calves and over his feet until his cock rests, curving against his soft belly.

Gavin slinks away, smiling when Ryan groans at the loss of contact. He slides open the drawer under his bedside table, fishing around inside before returning to settle between Ryan’s open legs.

Ryan lifts his head off the plush pillows, craning his neck. His lips part in a silent gasp when he sees the sleek, metallic coated vibrator in Gavin’s hand. He leans back, eyes flitting up to stare at the ceiling.

“So… we’re doing this?”

“Yep,” Gavin beams. “…Unless you’d rather—”

“N-no. This is good.” Ryan stammers. “This is _more_ than good.”

Gavin’s lips quirk upwards in a smile at Ryan’s quiet afterthought, and he shuffles closer. After applying a generous coating of lube to his fingers, he presses a single digit against Ryan’s hole.

Ryan shivers. His body flushes a pretty pink and his eyes flutter closed. Gavin slides the finger inside and watches in awe as Ryan worries his bottom lip between his teeth. It shouldn’t be _nearly_ as distracting as it is.

Gavin sets a slow pace. He pumps steadily before adding a second finger, stretching and scissoring inside the tight heat.

Ryan shudders, his hips bucking. “ _F-fuck_ , c’mon Gav. ’M not gonna last if you keep—”

Gavin pulls out.

“Wha—? H-hey—”

And pushes the vibrator in.

Ryan moans, his head lifting off the pillows only to thud back down when he finally bottoms out.

“ _God,_ ” he exhales. “Move… please…”

So, Gavin does, slowly pulling out and pressing back inside in a rhythm that has Ryan’s thighs quivering.

“M-more. _Shit…_ more.”

Gavin turns the knob up to a higher vibration setting and Ryan moans, his hands fisting the sheets until his knuckles turn white. When Ryan’s breathing settles back into a somewhat steady rhythm, Gavin turns the setting higher, pushing the vibrator deeper with every thrust.

Ryan bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. Gavin leans over him, swiping the pad of his thumb across the plump, swollen flesh.

“I wanna hear you, Rye,” he hums.

Ryan lets go. His fingers twist around the clenched sheets and he groans loudly. Gavin turns up the vibration setting higher still, ticking past every notch on the dial until it’s at its maximum and Ryan is all but screaming his name.

“Aaahh—fuck! O-oh my _god_ , Gavin… _Gavin!_ ”

He comes with a sob, eyes rolling back into his skull and toes curling.

He lurches forwards, pressing their foreheads together and trembling as Gavin strokes him into overstimulation. When Gavin finally stops, Ryan sags against him, burying his nose in the crook of Gavin’s neck. Eventually, he musters up the strength to sit upright.

“So,” he sighs, gazing up at Gavin with heavy lidded eyes. “I guess we’re even…?”

Gavin raises his eyebrows. “No. I don’t think we are.”

Ryan flumps onto his back, chuckling. “I thought you might say that.”


End file.
